


AUs Are Dangerous

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon, Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon, Rune Factory 4
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M, there will also be more fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I usually don't like writing for AUs but gosh I'm bored and these are cute so hush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first AU is called the 'This is a mandatory partner project and since everybody else is taken I have to have you as my partner AU'. Taken from this tumblr: ficmemes.tumblr.com

"I can't fucking believe I got stuck with you" Jake snapped. Kyle slammed his head on the table for the fifth time since they'd been in the library.

"Yeah, I know, boohoo. Meanwhile if we don't concentrate on this, we'll be stuck together again for the make-up project! So, I ask again, what country do you want to study?"

Jake groaned, leaning his head back and not responding for a few minutes. Right when Kyle was about to throw the first book he grabbed at that asshole's  _smug little face_ , he spoke up.

"France"

"France?" Kyle repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, so? I like French stuff. Wanna go to Paris some day" Jake replied, his eyes narrowed as he practically dared Kyle to make fun. He was surprised when Kyle did the exact opposite.

"I like France too. I've always figured that I'd go to Paris with my one true love"

Jake snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever man. Good luck kidnapping someone and getting them into another country"

Kyle rolled his eyes, but to both his and Jake's surprise, he laughed a bit too.

"How about you make yourself useful and go find some books on France?" he said, waving his hand in the direction of the bookshelves. Jake got up and did just that, coming back minutes later with his arms full of books. Kyle picked the one from the top and started to make notes for their assignment.

"So, if you're writing the essay, then what am I doing?" Jake asked.

"You're going to give the oral report. If you want a good grade that is. Remember the last time I did a speech in front of the class?"

"How could I forget? The janitor made you clean up the mess in the middle of class"

Kyle winced as Jake laughed at the memory.

"Anyway, you'll give the report. I'll just write it"

There was silence for a while longer, before Jake grabbed the paper from Kyle's hands.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm not sitting here while you do all the work. I may not like you, but I hate taking undeserved credit more" Jake snapped. Kyle blinked.

"Oh, uh... Okay"

He took the paper back and gave Jake his own book and paper to write on.

"I can put both of our notes into one big report when I get home" he said. Jake nodded and they began their note-taking.

Almost half an hour passed before Kyle talked again.

"You don't like me?"

Jake looked up, only to see that Kyle was still looking down at his paper.

"Yeah, so? You don't like me either"

"Who told you that?" Kyle asked, still not looking up.

"No one  _told_ me, but you weren't exactly jumping for joy when we were matched up as partners"

"Yeah, because you kept bitching about being matched with me" Kyle snapped, finally looking up.

"You've always avoided me" Jake pointed out.

"I was shy"

"You aren't shy around anyone else"

Jake was starting to get annoyed. Kyle looked back down at his paper, silent for a few more seconds before he replied.

"I don't have a crush on anyone else"

Jake blinked.

"Oh"

Neither spoke for a while. Jake went back to his notes, mulling over what Kyle had just said. It actually wasn't as disturbing as he would have thought.

After a while, it started to get dark. Kyle noticed this, and he stood up.

"I gotta go home"

"I'll walk you" Jake offered. Kyle's eyes narrowed, searching for a trick, but eventually he sighed and agreed. They gathered up their notes and pencils and whatnot, and left the library.

Kyle's home was only a few blocks from the library. When Kyle was putting the key in the lock, Jake made his decision.

"Hey, Kyle?"

"Yeah?" Kyle asked, looking up to face Jake. Jake leaned over, pressing their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away.

"See you tomorrow, okay?"

Kyle sputtered as he tried to come up with a response.

"Um, yeah! Yeah! See you!" he finally said, blushing bright red. Jake laughed as he walked off, finding it rather adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is called the 'obligatory coffee shop story in which i buy my hot chocolate with cinnamon whenever i feel bad and the cute barista starts drawing little pictures on my cup to make me smile and it always works so i come on days when i don't actually feel sad' AU. Frey/Venti people!

Venti sighed softly as she pushed open the door to Starbucks, feeling relieved that there were few people inside, and went straight to the counter where a rather cute barista was wiping down the top.

"Hello! What can I get you?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream" Venti replied softly, staring at the countertop. The barista frowned, noticing that Venti seemed a bit... Upset. She quickly went back to smiling, though.

"Okay! What's your name?"

"Just write Venti. My full name probably won't fit" Venti replied. The barista nodded and turned to prepare the drink.

"You seem upset. Is something wrong?" she asked casually. Venti hesitated.

"It's nothing a stranger can help" she said. The barista laughed softly.

"Maybe, but just venting about problems can be a world of help"

Venti sighed, rubbing her arm as she tried to decide whether or not to tell this complete stranger about her issues. It didn't take long for her to decide to vent, knowing that the woman was right about venting helping.

"It's just... I don't know. My friends have been really distant lately. I guess I'm just worried that they've gotten tired of me. It's stupid"

The barista still had her back turned, and was writing something on Venti's cup as she responded.

"I don't think that's stupid. It's natural to be insecure if your friends start acting strange. But I wouldn't worry! Just talk to them, I bet you're all worked up over nothing"

Now, the barista turned around and handed Venti her hot chocolate.

"That's five seventy nine, please"

Venti pulled two bills, a five and a one, from her pocket and passed it over to the girl.

"Thanks..." Venti checked her nametag.

"Frey. For the drink and for listening"

Frey beamed.

"No problem, Venti!"

Venti smiled, and glanced down at the cup, noticing that Frey had drawn a bunch of little doodles around the cup. There were silly smiley faces, swirls and shapes, and one...

"What is that?" Venti asked, laughing a bit as she pointed at some tiny dog-like creature with wings. Frey looked at what she was pointing at, and laughed.

"That is the best dragon I can possibly draw on a cup. If it had been paper though, I swear it would have been better!"

"A dragon?" Venti repeated, laughing right along with Frey.

"Yeah! I think dragons are cool!" Frey said, seeming happy that Venti was no longer sad.

"Well, you're not wrong" Venti agreed.

Frey's smile softened, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes, as her cheeks turned a pale pink.

"Hey, if you're not busy today, I get off in like an hour... Um, we could, I don't know, see a movie?"

Venti blushed, her stomach doing flips.

"Sure! Um, what movie?"

"Anything that isn't a horror movie" Frey responded. Venti laughed again.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one. We'll just see when we get there, yeah?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you in about an hour and a half? At the theater down the street?"

"Perfect. See you there"

"See you"

Venti left then, her steps feeling lighter than when she'd first come in, her lips stretched into a grin as she sipped the hot chocolate. She had a  _date_. With that adorable barista, no less...

Venti had never been more grateful for Starbucks.


End file.
